


Arkham Toilet

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Diarrhea, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Hyper Scat, Oral, Scat, bathroom play, human toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Penelope Young has a fetish and she knows just the person she’d like to try it with.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Penelope Young
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of Arkham was something you never really get used to, and in a way, it was almost maddening to hear every day. Penelope Young had been working here for no more than a year, and she couldn’t imagine working here for twenty five plus years, like some of the doctors. Or the orderlies who had to deal with the patients longer than she did. 

Her heels clicked across the tiled floor, a clipboard in her hand, her pencil skirt perfectly in place, her dress shirt covered with a freshly pressed lab coat, her hair in a perfect neat bun. Every bit of her depicted perfection and order. 

Something she knew Edward Nygma liked. She still remembered her first interview with him, how he’d picked at everything. The small stain on her jacket, the wrinkle in her shirt, the slight upturn of her collar on one side, her pony tail not quite right. 

He was a perfectionist with severe OCD and she knew. The best way to get him to comply with anything, was to not give him a single thing to pick at. Though today, with what she had in mind, she wondered if he would even go along with it … Since what she had in mind, would leave quite the mess. 

She reached her office, closing the door behind her and she went straight into the bathroom, checking that everything was in place for the clean up afterwards. Everything was perfect. 

She sat down at her desk and went over his case file briefly, before turning to the tape of the recording of their last interview. She fast forwarded to a time she had memorized by heart, even though it was only two days ago. He’d asked her a riddle, and even though it was forbidden to answer his riddles, she would permit it, if he complied with her wishes. 

“Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it, five in the middle is seen.

The first of all letters and the first of all numbers take the spaces between.

Now put it together and you will discover the name of a once-famous king.

Who is it?”

She’d asked him at the time who had started the food fight in the cafeteria that morning, and he’d answered with a riddle. 

Once she’d taken it home and puzzled it together. It made sense. 

It was another twenty minutes, at 1AM sharp, that a knock came at the door and she told them to come in. An orderly, with a guard behind him, lead Edward Nygma into the office, his arms bound with a straight jacket. It was a requirement in their interviews now, ever since his little temper tantrum last week. 

“Mr. Nygma, how are you today?” She asked as Edward was lead to sit down in the chair across from her. 

“I’ve been better,” He said, annoyed as the orderly left when she’d waved him off. 

“Yes, I heard you were put into isolation last night.” She said, knowing exactly why he had been. “And restrained for the duration.” She said, pretending to look over his file before she got up and went to lock the door. Edward watched her as she came back to her desk and sat back down again. 

“I can’t help but notice you’re not recording, Dr. Young.” Edward said suspiciously. 

“No, I’m not.” She agreed. 

“And your security cameras are turned off,” Edward said, his eyes narrowing. “You’re not planning on killing me, are you?” 

“No, Edward … I’m not planning on killing you. In fact, I’m willing to answer the riddle you asked me yesterday.” She said, clasping her fingers together on the desk. 

“Figured it out, have you?” He asked. 

“Yes, the answer is David … Mean it was David Malone who had started the food fight.” She said and he smiled slightly. “Very good, doctor.” 

“I’ll be willing to answer another … but if I get it right … you have to do something for me.” She said and again his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“What is it you want me to do?” He asked. 

“I won’t tell you … Just as you won’t tell me the answer to your riddle. But it won’t be anything strenuous, or anything you’d have to go out of your way to do. In fact we can do it right here in this office.” She said, waving her hand around to gesture to the room. 

“If you’re implying you want to have sex with me … Then the answer is no.” Edward said and she laughed slightly. 

“No … There will be no sex involved.” She said and leaned back in his chair. 

“Fine … I’ll play. But only if you get it right, and I won’t make it easy.” He said and she smiled slightly. 

“I wouldn’t expect you too.” She said and she could see him contemplating which riddle he wanted to give her. 

“I have keys but no locks, space but no rooms, you can enter me, but cannot go outside. What am I?” Penelope smiled as he asked his riddle. 

“A keyboard,” She said and he looked almost disappointed that she got it right away, but had a look of fondness in his eyes that she got it. 

“Very good, Dr. Young.” He relented. “Now, what is it you want me to do that requires no recording and no security camera?” Penelope blushed, her cheeks tinting red right up to her ears. How was it exactly that you asked for this. She supposed the only way was to go ahead and say it. 

“I have a fetish, Mr. Nygma.” She said quietly. “One I’d like to do with you.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to have sex with me.” 

“I don’t … At least, not today, if you’re interested, perhaps another time. But for today … I’d like to do just this one fetish of mine … No sex involved. I want to be able to remember it, experience it. Know I’ve done it at least once. And if I like it, if you’re not adverse to it, perhaps we can do it again.” 

“What is it?” Edward asked. 

“There’s no way of putting this lightly, so I’m just going to be blunt.” She said, hoping he was okay with this and she wasn’t about to make an utter fool of herself. “I want you to take a shit on me.” 

Edward stared at her blankly for a solid fifteen seconds before he said, “Excuse me?” He asked, as if he hadn’t heard her properly. 

“I’ve had this fetish to be used as a human toilet for a long time now … so … If you’re willing. I’d like you to shit on me. Preferably on my face.” She said, becoming a bit more bold in her request. 

“It was you who had me locked up last night …” Edward said. “You kept me restrained over night … So that I couldn’t go to the bathroom …” He was smart, she couldn’t deny that. 

“I did,” She said quietly. “I wanted this to be good. And if you went before our interview well …” She could see the look of annoyance on his face, and she hoped his anger would fuel his need to humiliate her. God she wanted him to humiliate her like that so badly she could already feel herself dripping with arousal. 

“Where would you like to do this then?” He asked. 

“In the bathroom, I think would be best, but if you want to do it in here, we can.” She said with a slight shrug. 

“Perhaps the bathroom would be best.” She said, standing from her hair. 

“Will I get to remove this?” He asked, wiggling his arms slightly and she shook her head. 

“Perhaps once you’ve earned that privilege back, we can remove it, for now, it stays on. I’ll help you with your pants.” She said and he sighed as he followed her to the bathroom. 

Once there, she felt herself shaking with nerves. She was both scared and excited. What if she hated this? What if she loved it? She didn’t know which would be worse but she hadn’t been able to get the image out of her mind. 

She kept the bathroom door open as she removed her shirt and hung it up on the hook on the wall, not wanting to get it dirty. She then removed her bra, ignoring his eyes that were on her, watching her. 

When she went over to him, she unbuckled the bottom strap that went between his legs, and helped him to pull down his pants. He kicked off his shoes and socks before kicking his pants off. He didn’t bother asking if she really wanted to do this, he really had no worries about her. If this is what she wanted, then he’d give it to her. After what she made him go through last night, he had to shit so badly, he’d take it wherever she wanted him to. 

She shivered as she moved to lay on the tiled floor on her back, unsure where to place her hands before she placed them down on her side. 

“Is this what you want?” Edward asked, moving to stand over her, his feet on the floor just over her head. If she wanted this, he’d go all out. After all, it was better than being drilled with questions about his childhood. 

He squatted down over her, his ass pausing just over her face and she yelped before he stood back up again. “Do you want me to shit all over you face?” He asked and she nodded. “I can’t hear you.” 

“Yes,” She said quietly. 

“Then beg me for it …” He said squatting down over her again, his balls resting on her nose and he tensed slightly, a fart ripping over her nose and he stood up again. The smell was awful and she coughed slightly, but she felt herself growing wetter. 

“Please, I want you to shit on my face.” She begged. 

“I don’t think you want it bad enough.” Edward said, looking down at her and squatting down again, bouncing his balls a few times on her face, and she hummed quietly in protest as his soft cock bounced in front of her eyes. 

“Yes .. Please, I want to be your toilet. I want you to shit on me, please.” She said, and Edward felt his stomach starting to cramp, his movements starting to push something loose. He’d already had to go so bad. 

“As you wish,” He said, squatting down over her face and he stayed there, his ass hovering an inch or so above her mouth. “Open up.” 

She watched his anus as she opened her mouth, thankfully she could see it coming out, if he was too far down she would have been stuck staring at his dick. Which either way would have been fine, but she liked seeing both. 

She watched his anus pucker out a few time, another fart blasting over her and he moaned. She jumped, unprepared for the sudden spray of watery shit that blasted into her mouth, the taste so foul she choked and gagged on it, turning to the side as she spit it out. 

She was surprised when she felt a kick to her cheek. “You’re not a very good toilet.” He said and she apologised. She wasn’t sure if she could do this now … It wasn’t anything like she’d imagined. Still, she gave it another shot. 

She moved back into position and he squatted over her again, tensing and another blast of wet shit streamed into her mouth. She gagged again but kept her mouth open and he smiled. “Good girl,” He said, and those words sent a weird sense of pride through her. 

He tensed again and another shot of wet shit shot into her mouth, some of it splattering over her nose and chin, running down her neck. She heard a soft crackling and watched as his ass seemed to blossom open, a rich brown turd appearing, and Edward moaned at how good it felt. This was what had been bothering him, he’d been sure. 

He stretched his ass hole wide as it slid out of him and she quickly spit out the wet shit that was in her mouth and opened her mouth wide. 

The turd continued to slide out of him and she adjusted her position so that it could slide into her mouth. She felt it move against her tongue, and while it was still bad, it wasn’t as bad as his diarrhea. 

She closed her lips around it as he paused trying to catch his breath and he moved onto his knees, unable to keep himself supported in the squat anymore. He remained there, kneeling over her as she started moving her head, her lips moving over the hard turd as if she were sucking on a nice hard cock. 

She moaned as she deep throated the thick pick of shit, her nose going up to bury in his taint as she took it in all the way and pulled back. As bad as that first bit was, and as bad as it tasted, she was rather enjoying this. 

She gagged in surprise as Edward sat down on her face, forcing his shit into her mouth, his balls resting on her nose and her hands went up to grab his hips, moving up to the straight jacket and pulled. She couldn’t pull him off of her and she struggled as he bared down, forcing the turd in further, until it was going into her throat and it wouldn’t go down any further, her throat closing off. Still he continued to push and she felt the shit expanding in her mouth, bubbling out her cheeks. 

She struggled harder, unable to breath and she fought to swallow it down, to try to get some air, but the more she swallowed, the more he added, and the damn bastard had the audacity to be moaning over her. She struggled under him, her arms gripping him, her legs moving, but with him sitting on her with his full weight, she couldn’t move away from him. 

After another moment, he finally pulled his ass off of her and she could breath through her nose and struggled to push the shit out of her mouth as the last little bit fell from his ass, curling up onto her cheek. 

“I have more, if you’d like it.” Edward said smugly, looking down at her. She fought to push the shit he’d compacted into her mouth out, and after a moment she did, coughing, and swallowing down some of it. 

“Ass hole,” Penelope said, smacking his ass so hard it left a red hand print and Edward moaned, his cock hardening slightly. 

“Yes, you wanted to be under it.” He said, “do you want some more?” 

Penelope was hesitant to answer. What he did wasn’t okay, he could have killed her, and how embarrassing would that have been to have been found like that?” 

“Yes,” She said and he smirked as he moved back into a squat. His ass was positioned right over the middle of her face, and she had to close her eyes as the goopy mess flowed out of his ass onto her face, a bit of it rolling up towards her eyes. She felt the hot brown mass growing, and judging by the feel of it, he was moving around, so he wasn’t just shitting in one place. His ass moved down to her mouth which remained closed, before moving up to her cheek, then to her eye, leaving a nice large sludge pile over her closed eye before going over to the other, returning back to the centre. He had to pause to catch his breath before he tensed again and farted over her nose, before he started shitting again, the pile of brown sludge growing. 

“You have no idea how good this shit feels,” He said, and he stood up, and she wondered what he was doing now that she couldn’t see. Perhaps this was a bad idea, he could easily take this opportunity to try to escape. 

He moved over and straddled her sides facing her feet, wishing he had his hands free, this would be so much more fun. He squatted down over again, his stomach cramping again, and he tensed, a large blast of fresh wet shit bursting out on her breasts and she squeaked in shock, the blast so large and so wet it covered both of her breasts in one shot. He moaned, his cock fully hard now and he wished he could be stroking his shaft, as it was he couldn’t reach it. He tensed and another blast of hot wet shit showered over her, running up her chest and over her shoulder and neck, the next blast hitting her neck just under her jawline. 

“Fuck,” Edward said. “This is what you get for holding me back from going to the bathroom.” He said as she reached up and grabbed some toilet paper she knew where it was. She wiped some of the shit off of her face so she could see and reached over to toss it into the open toilet. 

Without her permission, he turned around and kneeled down over her face, careful not to kneel in his own shit. His cock was half hard, and aimed perfectly down at her face as he let his bladder flow and she yelped in shock. 

“No, no …” She said but he didn’t stop, and with him on top of her, she had no where to go. “Open your mouth, Penelope.” She refused and shook her head. “Open your mouth, or you’ll regret it, Penelope.” In a way she was curious as to how he would make her regret it, but she did as he said and opened her mouth. He continued his stream and she gagged on the fluid building up in her mouth before she gave in a swallowed it, her mouth quickly filling up again as his cock hung between his legs, the tip in her mouth flowing his nasty bodily fluid into her. Once he was done, he pushed his cock further into her mouth. 

“Suck,” He commanded and she shook he her, his cock not leaving her mouth from the movement he was far enough in. “Suck.” He commanded again and she whimpered as her lips closed around his cock. She couldn’t move her head at all, and Edward’s movements were limited due to the straight jacket. She used her tongue and cheeks to create a suction on him and soon his cock was rock hard. 

She continued to use this method, his hips moving just slightly, his cock moving inside of her mouth as she continued to suck like a popsicle, and within a few moments he was moaning, the taste of his cum shooting into her mouth. 

He groaned as he got up, his knees protesting from squatting so many times, his legs burning, but he felt better. He moved off of her as she got up, shit rolling off of her and onto the floor. 

“I have to say … I never thought I’d enjoy this but … You look so much better covered in my feces.” He said and she carefully took off her skirt and underwear and climbed into the shower. Once she was cleaned off, she fixed her hair, and got dressed again before helping Edward with his pants, and putting the buckle back into place. Other than her wet hair and her makeup now removed, it looked as if nothing had transpired. 

She lead him back into the office. “Perhaps we can do this again some time?” She asked and he was surprised. 

“Perhaps without the straight jacket?” He asked and she raised an eyebrow. 

“We’ll see, that would depend on your. Behavior. And … I don’t think I have to tell you, that this stays between us.” 

Edward smiled smugly. “Of course, Dr. Young.” He said, before she pushed the buzzer and the guard came in to escort him back to his cell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Edward laid on the hard surface of the slab they called a bed, his hands and ankles cuffed to the cement slab and no amount of tugging, or pulling, or fancy tricks could get his hands loose. 

He’d been here, strapped down, for nearly twelve hours now and he knew exactly who had put him there. 

Dr. Young had a way of getting exactly what she wanted … And right now he had half a mind to deprive her of that by going in his pants, would serve her right for leaving him chained up like this. But no, he would not make a fool of himself like that … 

He just hoped that someone would come and collect him soon. His bladder was near exploding and he had to keep himself clenched from accidentally relieving himself. 

It was nearly an hour later, as Edward was starting to struggle in his binds in desperation that two orderlies came in. 

“No funny business, Nygma.” A large man said as he was unchained. Edward moves up from the slab and attempted to move over to the toilet, but a large hand gripped his shoulder and shoved him towards the door. 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Edward said, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. It was bad enough he was tempted to do the pee pee dance it was so bad. 

“Get going, we’re already late.” He was shoved forward and his hand went down to his crotch, using his hand to clench himself to keep himself from wetting. 

“Easy!” Edward said annoyed as he was hauled down the hall. He hated that this building was so large, every step was a risk, and it felt like forever before he was plunked down in a metal chair, his wrists handcuffed to a metal table with a chain that was long enough he could still move his arms though not too far. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he heard Dr. Young enter the door behind him, the door clicking shut heavily, and she sat in the metal chair across from him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Nygma,” she said pleasantly, as if she didn’t know the absolute torment she was putting him through. 

“Doctor,” Edward greeted tightly. 

“I’d like to start off this session delving into your childhood a bit more. Let’s talk about your father,” She said, opening his file in front of her. 

“We’re playing this game?” Edward asked, noticing both the security camera and the tape recorder were going. 

“There is no game, Edward, I’m here to help you,” she said. “Now, your father-“ 

“I know what you’re doing,” Edward said. “You put me in isolation again last night. Don’t think I don’t know.” 

“You were in isolation last night for getting into an altercation with Mr. Tetch last night, that had been your own decision, not mine.” She said. 

“I’d hardly consider that a decision, have you talked to the man? He’s utterly annoying.” He said shifting again and almost lost control of himself. He wanted so badly to grasp himself to keep himself under control, or at least to keep himself from losing control, but he knew the chain would not reach that far. 

“Nevertheless-“ Dr. Young was cut off again as Edward leaned forward, unfortunately placing pressure on his bladder and he shook slightly, suppressing a moan. 

When he had control again he looked up at her and said, “I can see what you’re doing,” in a tone so quiet he knew she could hear but would not be picked up by the microphone. “You like the humiliation of it. Is this another form of it? Make it more public. Make me so desperate I’ll humiliate myself in the process of giving you what you want?” 

Dr. Young watched him from across the table. He was visibly shaking, his desperation clear, his legs clenched together. 

“And what exactly do you think you can do, with guards watching the security footage live?” Dr. Young asked. 

“They may be watching, but it would take them exactly forty three seconds to get down here. I can do a lot in forty three seconds.” He said, his eyes looking at her dangerously. Her eyes drifted down to his lap and a slight shiver of excitement ran through her. Would he really do anything like that here, with guards on the way? 

She would have to move. Be disgusted. That’s what any normal sane person would do. If he did anything. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dr. Young said. “Now, back to our topic, you said your father hit you for lying. Did that happen often?” She asked and a small annoyed smile came over Ed’s face. 

“I’ll tell you a secret about my childhood, but not on recording,” Edward said leaning forward, his arms crossed over the table. Dr. Young leaned forward as well, and Edward whispered to her. “Don’t play games you’re not ready to play.” His words confused her a moment before his hands shot down against the table and then back up again and it took Dr. Young a moment to realise that he’d somehow managed to switch the handcuffs onto her wrists. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and in just as many seconds he leaped up onto the table. “Forty three seconds,” He said, shoving his pants down and gripping his soft cock in his hands. He aimed it towards her and started to release a torrent of rancid yellow urine onto her and he moaned at the release. He watched as she attempted to pull away but with her hands cuffed to the table and her chair bolted to the floor it was impossible. 

He aimed the stream over her face and watched her yelp in surprise, the yellow liquid going into her mouth a moment before she closed it, the liquid flowing down her face and onto her chest, soaking into her nice white blouse until you could see her black lace bra underneath. 

His urine stream finally petered out with twenty seconds remaining. She was shivering from the cold, and possibly excitement, as she sat leaned back in the chair, the chains pulled taught. 

He grinned as he looked down at her, fifteen seconds. He had time. 

He turned around on the edge of the table and squatted down. Almost instantly a large fart ripped from his ass and she groaned, the sound to anyone else would have been disgust, but he knew better. Ten seconds left to go and his ass erupted, sludgy shit spraying down over her stomach, all over her nice clothes, he glanced back at her before he adjusted his position as as two guards burst into the door he tensed, another burst of wet shit flying out of him and onto her chest, speckling her chin. 

He pulled up his pants again as he was yanked down off the table and pinned to the floor. He looked over, able to see her shivering in her chair, the mess he’d made of her and the look on her face … he knew she got exactly what she’d wanted. 

She was embarrassed, but it was his actions that lead to this, not hers. She didn’t ask for this …. by anyone’s account it was him who had made a fool of himself, but they both knew who had the real power here. 

He grinned at her, nearly laughing as he was handcuffed behind his back and hauled to his feet. “Same time tomorrow, Doctor?” He asked and he saw the shiver that ran through her. He wondered how wet she was, sitting there covered in his waste. 

She didn’t respond as he was hauled from the room and dragged back to isolation, though this time he didn’t get secured to the bed. At least there was that.    
  


(I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested email edrmt3@gmail.com) 


End file.
